Sabine and the Butler Have 'Tea'
by Bela's Szereto
Summary: Sabine has eyes for the butler at her uncle's house, but will she be able to handle his appetite? Lots of naughtiness ensues. M for a reason. Based on Bela Lugosi's characters from The Gorilla & One Body Too Many.
1. Chapter 1

**_From the author:_ **_The butler in this story is loosely based on Béla Lugosi's character, Peters, in The Gorilla and his character, Merkil, in One Body Too Many. Have you seen those? I have. He's delicious in them, so I thought they deserved a little - expansion - we'll call it. And did I mention that this story will be naughty? Oh yes. So very naughty. Extremely - might cause you to blush and squirm in your chair - naughty. So, if you like that sort of thing, enjoy the updates. If you don't, just hit your back button to be taken away from the sordidness that will ensue._

* * *

From the moment she laid eyes on the butler – dressed proper in his black tuxedo – Sabine wanted him. He was tall and handsome with black hair that was combed back and the brightest blue eyes that she'd ever seen. When he spoke, her knees felt weak; he had an accent that intrigued her though she didn't know where he was from.

It was not the first time that she'd seen the older man. Last year, she'd visited her great uncle for a couple weeks over the summer – she hadn't been to the house in years – and she'd seen the distinguished servant for the first time then. Unfortunately, she'd not been able to work up the nerve to speak to him that trip, but she never forgot him. Images of him had played out all sorts of various fantasies in her mind, and she couldn't wait to return. She would definitely be visiting her great uncle much more in the future.

During the formal dinner at her great uncle's house where she currently sat with her white cloth napkin across her lap, Sabine watched him in between random conversation with her uncle and his two business associates. The butler's mannerisms were impeccable as he served their food and poured champagne, as a butler's should be, and his hands were elegant with long fingers and perfectly trimmed nails, and while she sipped her champagne, she wondered how they'd feel on her body…maybe trailing up her inner thigh…or perhaps raking down her back. _Mmm._ _Damn._

When he happened to look at her, Sabine's gaze intensified, and she purposely licked her lips. It was a brazen act on her part, and not her normal behavior, but he brought out that side of her it seemed. She could tell that it caught him off guard at first, but a couple minutes later, he looked at her again, and she did the same thing. There was a twitch of his mouth into the slightest smile, and his eyebrow lifted in silent question. Sabine barely dipped her head, indicating a silent and subtle answer, and she licked her lips again.

Sabine was certain that he'd gotten the message, and truth be known, she was only a little embarrassed at her method of delivery.

* * *

When everyone was finished, Sabine made sure that she was the last one out, allowing her great uncle to escort his associates into the library for cigars and cognac ahead of her.

"When your duties are complete for the night," she said quietly as he began to clear dishes. "I should like you to bring tea to my room."

The dishes were forgotten as he looked at her thoroughly, his gaze unabashedly traveling down her body and back up again, making her shiver where she stood; his eyes were intense.

"You don't want tea in the tea room?" he asked curiously, knowing that's where tea was usually served.

"No, I'd like to have it in my room."

His gaze was heavy upon her, and the heat burning in his blue eyes was unmistakable; she could almost feel it through her dress. Apparently more than just his accent could make her knees weak.

"Should there be actual tea in the teapot, Miss Lesley?" he asked boldly but quietly, his accent thick.

Sabine daringly met his eyes which seemed to be challenging her nerve; she wasn't expecting a response like that from him, though she hadn't really known what to expect from him at all. Much had been asked in that one question, and it had nothing to do with tea. She stood a little taller, as she felt quite short standing next to him, and answered, "No, actual tea is not necessary."

Allowing a small but guarded smile, he quickly glanced around the room to make sure that they hadn't been overheard and replied, "Very well, Miss Lesley; as you wish."

* * *

Sabine said goodnight to her great uncle and his friends around nine, retiring early for the evening to prepare for her 'tea'. Most would have been appalled at her behavior, but she just couldn't help herself. She was drawn to him – his looks, his movements, his voice, just everything – and she was relieved that he was apparently pleased with her, as well; she would have felt quite ashamed if he'd told her that a meeting would be inappropriate. But he had not.

Sabine's heart was racing. Something told her that 'having tea' would never be the same.

* * *

_Mmmm...Let the games begin..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**From the author:** And the naughtiness begins..._

* * *

At ten-fifteen, there was a quiet knock on her door. Sabine, dressed in her gown and robe after her earlier bath, quickly opened it to find him standing there holding a small silver tray of tea accoutrements and wearing his crisp butler attire.

"Your tea, Miss Lesley," he said politely with a knowing smile that made her stomach flutter in anticipation of what the next few hours would bring.

She moved so that he could enter and then locked the door behind him as he set the tray down on the coffee table in the nearby sitting area.

"Thank you," she said, feeling a bit nervous with him finally in the room with her. She watched as he loosened his tie and tossed it to the small couch by the table and then slipped off his black coat next, revealing a black vest and starch white shirt underneath. "You didn't put any tea in the pot, did you?"

"It didn't seem like it was the tea that you wanted, Miss Lesley," he stated evenly, his deep gaze boring through her as she remained by the locked door. His vest was next to go, and it landed on the couch with his tie and coat.

Gathering a little courage, Sabine smiled and replied, "No, it wasn't the tea that I wanted. It was you."

As he loosened the cuffs of his shirt, he took a few steps to stand in front of her, his expression heated but pleasant. "I am here, Miss Lesley, but I must tell you that my appetites are not exactly tame."

Sabine swallowed as she looked up at him. Dressed in just his white shirt, black pants and shoes, he suddenly seemed taller and even more mysterious as he gazed at her. "What do you mean?" she asked lightly. It was the first moment that she wondered if inviting him to her room had been a sound idea.

"I mean that I'm nearly insatiable when it comes to the physical attentions of beautiful women like you," he purred, his accent adding to his mystique as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, a few wisps of dark hair peeking out. "I hope you hadn't planned on getting much sleep tonight."

When he smiled, Sabine suddenly felt as if she were prey being stalked. His smile was more of a grin, and it challenged her resolve. She wanted him, but he did intimidate her. She hadn't known what to expect from him when he agreed to see her, but it wasn't just that causing her heart to race. Since he always seemed so composed, she was in the dark as to what to anticipate once he joined her. Standing there in her room mere inches in front of her and _wanting_ her, he seemed more like a hungry wolf than a genteel butler.

Instinctively, she turned and backed away from him as her brain frantically tried to make sense of the situation. He followed her, just barely keeping distance between them. When she got past the sitting area, she tried to rush away a few steps, but he instantly gathered her into his arms – one across the top of her breasts and one barely under them – while her back was pressed against his body.

She gasped when he held her tight and closed her eyes when she felt his breath tickle her ear. "Is that what you like, Miss Lesley, to be chased?" he asked quietly, which made her shiver. "I like it, too."

Sabine was suddenly smiling as her head spun in excitement. Her hesitancy from seconds earlier quickly escalated into desire as he continued to hold her against him. Her heart pounded faster than she was certain it ever had. She wondered what it would feel like to play 'chase' for a few minutes; she was enjoying being caught.

When he released her, Sabine took a few steps away and faced him. "I can't be too easy now," she said cheekily. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Sabine then began to rush around the room, barely ducking his attempts to grab her. It was obvious that it turned him on which turned her on in return. It was glorious. And fun; they were both laughing. He had a wonderfully hearty laugh, and her nervousness was all but gone.

When he did manage to grab her again, he held her much the same way except that that time his arms were directly across her breasts. She moaned in pleasant surprise when he nipped at her neck.

"Ready for me to take you yet?" he whispered heavily in her ear, shamelessly rubbing his erection against her lower back.

"Almost," she replied, breaking his hold once more to continue the chase.

They were still laughing and panting as he went after her again, but she didn't get far. That time when he caught her, he easily picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nearby bed.

He tossed her to the mattress and was on her before she could stop bouncing. Her arms were stretched above her head and hands pressed into the pillows by his, his fingers interlaced with hers, as his legs pushed hers open for him so that he could press himself against her. When his mouth closed over hers in a demanding kiss, Sabine knew that she was his for the night; that she would allow whatever whims he might think up. His fingers gripped hers tightly, his body writhed atop hers and his mouth took what it wanted from hers relentlessly. Never had a man made her feel like he did, and she willingly submitted to him.

"It's time, Miss Lesley," he breathed, releasing one of her hands so that he could unfasten his pants enough to release himself and pull up the soft material of her night gown. When he checked for knickers and found bare skin, he was pleased. "Mmm, you _are_ ready for me. After your discreet offering during dinner, I've thought about nothing but this ever since."

Once more, Sabine's hand was pressed above her head by the other one as he began to enter her. She'd assumed that he'd push hard into her, but he did not. While kissing her more deeply than she was used to, he pumped his hips gently until he could slide all the way inside.

Sabine tore her mouth from his because the union was too intense to hold back her pleasure. And she felt so full; he was bigger than other men that she'd been with.

"_Yes_," she moaned, eyes squeezed shut, as he increased his speed inside her.

"You like it? What about this?" He released a hand to grab some of her hair and pulled down, lifting her chin up a bit.

Inner walls clamped down around him as she gasped. "_God yes!_"

He thrust into her with fervor as he used both hands to pull back on her hair, painfully stretching her neck and lifting her chin. She grunted with each thrust of his hips, keeping her hands above her head as she was in complete awe of him. The few men that she'd been with had been nothing like the man currently inside her. He was aggressive, he was primal and Sabine was in heaven.

"I'm going to come inside you," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Ready, Miss Lesley?"

Sabine could barely nod her head, but it was enough. As he jackhammered his hips, she held on with her legs. It was only moments until he released a garbled growl and came with a roar that he muffled in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He didn't loosen his grip on her until he was spent.

When Sabine had control of herself again, she adjusted her head against the pillows and put her arms around him. His remained under her as he kissed her slowly. He was an excellent kisser, and she felt like she could kiss him for hours.

"So Miss Lesley," he said quietly with an easy smile. "Are you ready for round two?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Sabine returned to the bed after making a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up, she saw that he was reclined against the pillows – still dressed – with his hands folded in his lap and feet crossed at the ankles. He looked quite serene, but she noticed the twinkle in his eyes and knew differently.

"You do not need those clothes anymore," he told her with a dismissive wave of his hand as his eyes traveled her body, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake like a fire just beginning to pop and crackle. "Take them off. Slowly."

Sabine was compelled to obey him; his bright blue eyes alone made her melt, and his accent rendered her putty in his hands. His dominance was captivating without being unkind, and it made her heart race again. She briefly wondered if he'd always been like that in the bedroom or if past experience had been his teacher. Mystery was part of her intense attraction to him, so she didn't want to know too much.

After Sabine untied the sash of her robe, she reached up to pull the material back from her shoulders and then let it fall to the floor around her feet. The fire in his gaze had grown in intensity and was hot against her body – it was as if she could physically feel the heat of his desire warming her like opening the door of an oven – and it encouraged her to be bolder than she normally would have been.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked playfully.

He smiled and nodded, his eyes glittering like the tips of ocean waves under the afternoon sun. "You are a beautiful woman. I definitely like what I see."

Sabine undid the few buttons on the top of her night gown and then pushed the material off of each shoulder, pulling her arms through. She'd never stripped in front of a man before – not that there had been that many to start with – and while she was nervous, she was not uncomfortable. She _wanted_ to strip for him if that turned him on because _he_ turned her on.

When Sabine pushed the material down to her waist, intending to push it all the way down, he stopped her.

"Wait. Put your arms down."

She looked up at him in surprise, but she did as he said, keeping her gaze locked on his. She watched his hungry eyes as they danced over her breasts, nearly forgetting to breathe. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel moisture gathering between her legs. He wasn't even touching her, yet she was already responding to him physically.

Finally his eyes lifted back up to hers, a pleased smile on his handsome face.

"Continue." His voice was gentle and quiet.

Taking a deep breath, Sabine shimmied the material over her hips and let it fall to the floor with her robe. She was completely naked in the lit room, and to her, it was the most erotic moment that she'd ever had. Her experiences, while not high in number, had been rather normal in that she'd always been in the dark, or close to it, with her lovers. She'd never just stood in front of a man naked in the light while he'd stared at her.

"I do believe _you_ are now overdressed," she told him with a smirk. Sabine wanted to see all of him as badly as he'd wanted to see all of her. She'd had so many fantasies that involved him; she was more than ready to make them realities.

"You are correct," he agreed, getting up from the bed to stand in front of her and reaching for her hands to hold. "I will take them off if you will do something for me."

"Of course."

His gaze was heated again as he said, "Lie down here on the bed with your feet on the edge of the mattress and touch yourself. I want to be able to see you – all of you – while I undress."

Sabine swallowed. No one had asked her to do anything like that before; that certainly wasn't in her realm of 'normal'. Of course, if she'd wanted normal, she wouldn't have propositioned him. She'd secretly hoped that he would be different than other men she'd known. And he certainly was.

Taking another deep breath in an effort to calm her racing heart, she complied with his request and lay where he instructed, putting her feet on the mattress about shoulder width apart.

"Wider."

She slid her feet further apart and moved her hands down her body to her warm center as he watched intently.

"That's it. Now pleasure yourself. Show me what you like."

Even though Sabine had never done something so private in front of another before, she couldn't resist him; his accent made her legs weak. Biting her lip as rational thought quickly slipped away, she showed him how she liked to be touched. The fingers of her left hand pushed her wet folds apart while she used her other index finger to flick her clit back and forth. She tried to watch him as he started to unbutton his shirt, but she also wanted to close her eyes so that she could concentrate on what she was doing.

The more clothing that he lost, the more she got into touching herself. Her fantasy – or one of them – was playing itself out in front of her, and she allowed it to consume her. Once he dropped his shirt to the floor, she noticed that he hid a rather muscular body underneath his butler attire, and she wanted it on top of her again. He was not bulky, but he was nicely toned and cut; he definitely did not look his age.

"Is this how you touch yourself when you're alone?" he purred as he unbuttoned his pants, his eyes glued to the center of her body.

"Yes," she breathed, quiet moans following. She was getting close.

"Do you slide your fingers inside, too?"

"Sometimes," was her quiet answer, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. _So_ close.

Forcing her eyes to remain open, she watched as he pushed his pants and undergarments down in one move, his erection gently bouncing once freed. She could not contain her moans at seeing all of him; he was well-endowed, and his lower half was just as toned as his upper half. The definition in his thighs made her lick her lips. She wanted him _now._

As he stood at the edge of the bed, his hands resting on the tops of her knees, he said something that she didn't understand. What she did understand was that her inner muscles tightened when he spoke that way.

"What did you say?" she breathed.

He met her half lidded eyes and smiled apologetically. "Forgive. I sometimes speak my native Hungarian. I said that you had a most beautiful body, and that I was enjoying watching you."

"Could you say more? It…your accent…and the language…it excites me."

He looked a bit surprised but nodded. As she continued working her fingers upon her sex, he began speaking his native language again but gently and quietly. It was as if he were speaking caresses…as if his mere words were able to physically touch her and stimulate her.

Sabine squeezed her eyes shut, not even trying to stifle her moans any longer. When he pressed her knees further apart, revealing more of her to him, her pleasure noticeably heightened.

"Oh _God_ _yes_," she breathed, her fingers moving quickly over her wet flesh. "Will you…could you speak closer to my ear?"

Immediately, he leaned between her spread knees and over her body, holding himself up by his hands planted on either side of her shoulders. Purposely not touching her, he continued his vocal caresses in her ear. She was already so close; his softly spoken foreign words pushed her right over. Her orgasm exploded, and she cried out as her body thrashed about under his. As she moaned and gasped, he continued his verbal stimulation until her tremors slowed.

Panting, Sabine rested her hands on her stomach as he lifted his head so that he could look at her, lowering down to his forearms.

He gently stroked strands of hair away from her eyes. "My language really has that affect on you?"

Sabine smiled and nodded, still trying to calm her labored breaths. "It does," she answered, relishing the lingering glow of her release. "I've always enjoyed your accent, but when you speak quietly like that, and in a different language, it seems to – well, it settles itself between my legs as if it's touching me physically. It's a big turn on, even if I don't know what you're saying."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Miss Lesley."

Even though still recovering from her intense orgasm, Sabine was overcome with desire again as she gazed up at him. He'd awakened a part of her that she hadn't known existed, and she was ready to explore it.

"I want you again."

"Mmm. I'm _really_ glad to hear that." He reached down between them to reach for his erection and began to guide himself in.

"Should we move?" she asked.

"No, I'm taking you right here," he told her, pushing into her with one long, slow thrust. She was so wet, he slipped in easily.

Sabine's eyes closed as she moaned. "God, you fit so perfectly," she breathed as she clawed the bedspread underneath her. He stood at the edge of the bed, slamming into her as he held up her legs behind her knees. "Yes…that feels good."

Next thing she knew, she heard a slap and felt a stinging on her backside. She was surprised, but it added to her pleasure. When he did it again, she groaned, her head turning from side to side. Tingles rippled over her body, and she physically shivered from the sensation.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that he was looking at her curiously.

"Do it again," she whispered, not sounding like herself at all.

He looked pleased with her response. She brought her knees to her chest, resting her feet against his hips as he kept his rhythm steady. The next time he slapped her, it was harder. At her current position, his smacks landed partially on her buttocks and partially on the backs of her thighs.

"_Yes_," she panted, her skin on fire. "_More_."

His slaps came every few seconds, and they alternated sides. No one had ever done that before. It was the perfect blend of pain and pleasure; her body responded quite noisily, but she was too turned on to care about the sounds their joining were making.

"You're so wet," he growled. "It's wonderful."

"It's your fault."

He groaned a few more times before pulling from her and saying, "I must taste you."

When his hungry mouth touched her hot flesh, she gripped his head and cried out. He eagerly licked and sucked, leaving a wet trail from the sensitive nub all the way down to the even more sensitive back opening and back up again as her knees remained folded against her chest. He moaned as he buried his face in her flesh, unable to get enough of her.

Sabine's head was spinning as he kneeled down at the edge of the bed, placed his palms on her buttocks and pushed the flesh apart before crashing his mouth to the spot that had never had any attention before.

She was simultaneously mortified and turned on as his mouth danced and probed her super sensitive nerve endings. He adjusted his fingers to open her more, and she fisted the bedspread in a death grip, her lips forming an O shape but no sound coming forth.

When she felt his finger tease her, Sabine thought she would explode as she pulled and tugged at the material under her. He pushed his digit in a little, and then he took it out to lick her more. Then his finger slid in again and then back out, followed by his tongue. Each time, he slid in a little further, and Sabine was incapable of speaking. No one had ever done anything there before, and she couldn't help but think if anyone had tried, she wouldn't have been too receptive. But what he was doing felt good. Hell, it felt _amazing_.

He stood, keeping a finger inside her, and then slid his erection back into her dripping center.

"Tell me you like this," he begged, gently moving his finger in and out of the tight muscle. "Tell me!"

"I do like it," she panted, overwhelmed by her physical reaction to him. "Keep doing it."

He was consumed by his own pleasure, and even that turned her on. His speed in both areas increased, and her release was on her in seconds. With the added finger, she cried out louder than she ever had, and her orgasm seemed to happen in both areas which wasn't even something she thought possible. All of the sensations were new to her, and he was not far behind in his release. His finger was all the way in when he came once more, exclaiming what Sabine knew was a string of Hungarian as he thrust into her just a handful more times.

It took a couple minutes for both of them to recover. He slipped from her easily and removed his finger gently before they crawled up onto the bed and lay against the pillows.

Stroking her cheek tenderly, he spoke one of his verbal caresses through an easy smile as he held her against him.

She reached for his hand to hold. "What did that mean?" she asked, gazing into his blue eyes, hoping her erratic breathing would slow soon.

"I said that I am enjoying this time with you immensely, Miss Lesley," he repeated. "I'm very glad that you took notice of me."

She turned to her side a bit more, holding up her head with her hand to face him. "How could I not? You're so handsome. Your eyes are captivating. Your gazes make me feel like I'm under a spell. And you already know I like your voice and accent."

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm just a butler," he said with a shrug.

Sabine shook her head and gently pushed him to his back before crawling on top of him. She felt more comfortable with him than she had the other men she'd been with; usually she would have been hiding under the sheets by then. "You are not just a butler," she told him. "You're a virile, erotic, mysterious man who obviously has an extensive sexual repertoire."

When her mouth covered his, the kiss was not passionate but slow and languid. His hands crawled up her body from her thighs, over her buttocks, up her back and finally nestled in her hair, tilting her head to the side and deepening their kiss.

Their union lasted for some time before Sabine finally lifted her head to look at him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, referring to her compliment.

"No need for that," she replied. "Would you care to join me for a quick bath?"

"Why, Miss Lesley," he purred, eyes twinkling devilishly. "You read my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

_**From the author: **All you lurkers...I see you. While I would love to hear from you, I understand if you just want to read and add to the fantasies in your own mind. Heck...don't we all do that? Enjoy. There's just one more chapter to finish out their little rendezvous. Thanks for reading._

* * *

Sabine filled the tub halfway before they stepped in. He sat back against the porcelain while she sat back against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. The steaming water was soothing so both rested for a few minutes.

She lifted up one of his hands to admire them. It was rugged; the veins and tendons were more pronounced than on most of the male hands that she'd seen, and she found it quite attractive. "How many women has there been?" she asked curiously.

"How many women for what?"

"You know. That you've been with. Like me."

"I see. You want to know how many that I've taken to bed, yes? Don't you think that's rather personal?"

"So is sharing a bath with someone after having sex with them."

He chuckled. "Valid point. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I did ask."

"Well, Miss Lesley, there have been over thirty."

"Over _thirty_?"

"Yes."

Sabine swallowed. She knew he wasn't married and that he was almost fifty years old, but that was still a large number. At least to her.

"I suppose that explains your… appetite." She wasn't sure what other word to use.

"When I was younger, I was attracted to older women," he explained. "Older women – like older men – have a vast knowledge. Two ladies in particular really opened up my sexual world."

"They taught you quite well. I'd like to thank them. You're opening up my sexual world."

He leaned forward and nuzzled her ear. "How many men has there been, Miss Lesley?"

She didn't want to answer, but he'd answered her question. "Just five."

"That's not a bad thing."

She shrugged. "In comparison to you."

"Would you really want to be with thirty men?"

"Probably not."

"And how old are you?"

"Thirty-four."

"And I'm fifty-three, so I've got a few more years on you."

"You're fifty-three?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I suppose the experience factor is why I've always liked older men. The younger men just don't do it for me."

"I'm glad that you like me," he replied. "But we'd better finish up in here. I'm ready for you again."

"Yes sir." Sabine reached for the washcloth and soap, working up a good lather before turning around to face him. His gaze was intense as she focused on what she was doing; washing his arms and chest and then lower in the water.

He sat still until she was finished and then said, "My turn. Hand me the soap. Stay on your knees."

Using only his soapy hands, he slid them over her breasts, gently pinching her nipples, before sliding them up and down her body, finally landing between her legs.

"I think you need to come again, Miss Lesley," he purred. "Turn around and lean back against me."

Sabine rested her head on his shoulder once more and lifted her knees up. His left hand pushed her labia apart while a finger on the other hand flicked her clitoris relentlessly, just as she'd been doing to herself earlier. She stiffened immediately in reaction to him and began to moan.

Then he began to speak more Hungarian caresses, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Oh _God_," she groaned, amazed at just how quickly he could get her to the brink. "Yes…keep talking to me like that please." She was being wound up tighter and tighter every minute.

And then he began to scissor his fingers between her legs which caused her to shatter in seconds, crying out as he followed through her release while she writhed in his arms.

"You're so damn good at that," she panted. "Wow."

"Thank you, Miss Lesley."

They rinsed off the soap and quickly dried themselves before walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.

Sabine looked at the couch and got an idea. There was something she wanted to do but had never tried. And it certainly wasn't because her previous boyfriends hadn't tried to get her to do it; she just hadn't been comfortable.

"Can we sit on the couch?" she asked.

"Whatever you want."

He sat down first, but he quickly noticed that she was still standing.

"You're not joining me?"

She smiled nervously. "I'm working up my nerve to do something," she admitted with a small laugh.

"You should only do what you are comfortable with."

"Well, it's something I want to do, I just haven't yet."

"Not with anyone?"

"No."

"So I'd be the first?"

Sabine smiled. "Yes."

He smiled then. "I'd be most honored. Why don't you tell me what you want to do?"

She bit her lip. She was not used to speaking of sexual things like he was.

"I want to pleasure you with my mouth like you did to me earlier," she answered quietly.

"Mmm, I'd like that very much," he purred, his eyes glittering in anticipation. "Fetch a pillow from the bed first."

Sabine did so and returned to the couch.

"Put it on the floor here," he instructed, motioning between his legs. "Then you can kneel without hurting your knees."

Sabine put the pillow down and knelt on it between his legs.

"If I do something wrong, tell me, all right?"

He smiled and reached for her hands, squeezing gently. "There is no wrong, Miss Lesley. There is only finding out what someone likes best."

Sabine took a deep breath; she was a little nervous, but she wanted to do it. She had the idea, of course, but she didn't want him to be disappointed, either. She tried not to think of all the other women that had done it to him.

As she took him in her hand, he was already half erect, and she couldn't help but admire him for a moment. His manhood was like him; tall, distinguished, almost regal. His size was above the norm – at least her norm – and his sack was full and round with just enough dark hair to make him all man. She licked her lips.

He grew hard in her hand quite quickly, and the contrast between his silken flesh and the hardness was fascinating to her. Without thinking, she rubbed her cheek against him; he was so very soft against her face. When she rubbed her other cheek the same way, she heard him sigh.

"That feels nice," he said quietly.

Encouraged by him, she continued to rub her face over him, sliding her cheek along his length and then down to his sack and back up again. His soft moans spurned her on as it was turning her on, too. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his soft, silk rod against her skin. It was exquisite.

She continued, noticing how he began to move his hips, unable to keep them still, before he slipped his hands to her shoulders, squeezing and caressing.

"Miss Lesley," he breathed, reaching to cup her cheeks in his warm hands so that his eyes could meet hers. "Please take me in your mouth."

With his desperation making her feel bold, Sabine kept her eyes locked with his as she firmly wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, pulled it towards her a bit and then slowly slid her mouth over him. He watched her until her warmth enveloped him, causing him to close his eyes and lay his head back against the couch.

"Sabine," he whispered so quietly that she questioned if she actually heard it. It was the first time that he'd spoken anything but her last name, and it sounded delightfully sinful on his lips.

Holding him with one hand, she worked her mouth up and down. His sighs and moans continued until he began to whisper words in Hungarian which caused her to moan.

"Tell me what else to do," she said, wanting to provide as much pleasure for him as he had for her.

"You can use your hand along with your mouth," he answered. "Use your saliva to wet your hand and then slide it up and down behind your mouth. And squeeze as you do; that way it feels like I'm inside you."

Sabine did what he said; she was rewarded with louder groans and his hands gripping her shoulders, his fingertips digging in. His physical reaction to her encouraged her to continue and built up her confidence.

"You sure you haven't done this?" he breathed. "It feels divine."

Sabine was pleased and continued her attentions, thoroughly enjoying his whimpers and moans until he stopped her.

"Climb up here," he panted, helping her up from the floor. "I'm about to come, and I want to be inside you."

Sabine placed a knee on each side of his thighs as his hands landed on her hips and guided her over him. He slid into her easily, and they both took a moment to collect themselves.

After a few Hungarian whispers, he asked breathlessly, "Have you been on top like this before?"

"Only a couple times, but it was in a bed, not a couch like this," she answered, having difficulty focusing on the words as she moved slowly above him, unsure of her rhythm.

"I'm so close, Miss Lesley," he purred, gripping her hips to move her faster. "Ride me. Bounce up and down – yes, _oh God_ – like that."

Sabine discovered that if she held on to the back of the couch, she could use it as leverage to impale herself on him hard and fast, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoing around the room. He was grunting and groaning and breathing Hungarian when she began to feel the tingles of her own release.

In a bold move that was definitely unusual for her, Sabine grabbed his hand away from her hip and placed it between her legs. "_Please_. I'm so close."

He needed no further explanation as he positioned his thumb so that it would brush against her tingling nub as she bounced.

"Oh yes…mmm…right there," she breathed, willing herself to impale upon him even harder and faster than before. "Are you close? Can we come together maybe?"

"Let's try. I am dangerously close. Bite my neck when you're ready. That'll do it."

Sabine and he moved together as a machine about to bust apart at the seams, each desperately clamoring for simultaneous release.

When Sabine felt her muscles tighten, she bit down on his neck. As he let out a primal growl, her orgasm struck and only seconds later, he came, too, both more than overwhelmed at being able to feel the other's release. The joined pleasure drew out their orgasms until both were a panting, trembling tangle of heated, wet flesh on the couch.

She nestled her face in the crook of his neck while he hugged her tightly against him, remaining still as they caught their breath. Experiencing their pleasures together had overwhelmed both of them in a most fulfilling way.

When Sabine finally lifted her head and their eyes met, they both shared a tired, sated smile.

"That has never happened to me before," she admitted. "It felt amazing."

"It's only happened a handful of times for me. It's rare, but that had to be the best."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Come now. I don't kid myself that I'm the best at anything. It's all right. You don't have to say that for my benefit."

He cupped her face in his large hands. "I have no reason to humor you, Miss Lesley. If I say something, it is truth. Yes, there have been just a few other times in my life when that happened, but that one with you definitely felt the best."

Sabine decided not to argue with him and to take him at his word. "All right…well…why do you think that is?"

"The pulses of your orgasm were stronger and more intense than the others'. I think that's what made it feel so good."

"You were the reason. You turn me on so."

"I must confess to you that while you are not the first guest to proposition me, you are the first one that I've taken up on it."

Sabine's eyes enlarged. "Really? Other women have come on to you at dinner, have they?" she asked playfully.

"Some were a little sneakier in their endeavors. One was quite bold," he admitted sheepishly. "But I was not interested in spending any intimate time with them."

"Then why me?"

Allowing his eyes to travel down her nakedness to where they were still joined and back up again, he answered, "Because I wanted you from the moment I saw you. You were so beautiful and alluring yet a little innocent at the same time. I wanted to corner you in the library, press you against the bookshelves and whisper in your ear that I wanted to warm your bed."

Her inner pelvic muscles twitched, and she licked her lips at the thought. "If I hadn't done what I did, would you have approached me like that? Cornered me in the library like you said?"

"More than likely. But when I saw your hungry gaze across the table, I got the answer I wanted."

"I was afraid you might tell me that I was being improper, that it wouldn't be right."

"Oh no, Miss Lesley. When I saw your look, I wanted to take you on the table right then, right in the middle of the main course."

They shared a laugh at his comment.

"How good of you to refrain," she said with a giggle.

"It took much willpower, I assure you."

Sabine leaned forward to kiss him tenderly with a bit more emotion behind it than she intended.

"Let's nap," he suggested when her mouth left his. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sabine held on as he stood, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

"I sincerely hope not."


	5. Chapter 5

_**From the author:** The last chapter. Enjoy. I'd like to think that these two will be having a lot of...um...'tea' in the future. *wink wink*_

* * *

They woke an hour or so later to loud claps of thunder. Sabine smiled where she lay wrapped up in his arms.

"Mmm, I love storms. So dangerous. So exciting."

"Me too," he agreed, climbing from bed and reaching for her hand. "Let's watch out the window."

All of the lights in the room were off except for the small, dim lamp by the bed. He led her to the nearest window where the curtains weren't drawn together all the way. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as the sky flashed in reaction to the thunder.

"It's exhilarating," she breathed.

"Does it turn you on?" he whispered in her ear.

"It does."

He reached over to pull the curtains open so that they could see better.

"You know, if anyone was outside in the gardens below, they might be able to see us standing here," she pointed out.

"Hmm, so they might see me doing this?" he asked, cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezing while he gently nipped at her neck.

Sabine relaxed against him as more lightening lit up the sky. "They might."

"I see," he continued, his fingers dancing down her body to the warmth between her legs. "Then they might see this, too." The fingers of his left hand pushed her flesh open while the other hand pleasured her.

Immediately, she stiffened. "_Oh_ – yes, they might see that, too." Another clap of thunder. More lightening flashes. The rain was pouring. It was glorious.

"You're awfully wet down here," he purred, his breath hot against her ear. "Bit of an exhibitionist, Miss Lesley?"

"I…I didn't think so."

He stepped away to get a chair and placed it at the window. He sat down and then pulled her onto his lap.

"Put your feet on the windows."

Sabine bit her lip. "Um…I'm not sure – "

Ignoring her hesitancy, he placed his large hands behind her knees, lifted her legs and spread them wide, placing her feet against the glass. Then he put his arms over her thighs to keep them apart and, using his entire hands, pushed her flesh apart, revealing all of her to the storm outside.

"Now anyone out there can see all of your treasures," he whispered. "And there could be someone out there right now watching you allow me to display your goods like this for all to see. And what they must think of proper Miss Lesley being so naughty at an open window. Mmm…look at your reflection in the window. What a beauty you are."

Sabine opened her eyes and moaned at what she saw. Feeling sexier than she ever had, she reached back to his head as if posing for a camera. Unable to explain it, she felt bold – brash – and enjoyed the thrill it gave her.

"Wider," she said quietly, adjusting her feet a little so she could open her thighs more. "_Yes_. If I hold myself open, will you touch me?"

"I'll do anything you want." She reached under her thighs to keep herself spread while he began to play with her.

"What they must be saying down there," he whispered. "She's not that kind of girl." Sabine moaned again. "But she must be. Look at her. All of her private bits not only showing but being touched…being _pleasured_…and by someone that she is not betrothed to."

When he smacked her between her legs, she yelped in surprise, but it turned her on and set her nerves on fire instantly.

"Oh – _oh God_ – do that again," she said breathlessly as she felt her juices spill from her.

When he smacked her next, her entire body trembled. She dropped her head to his shoulder, so turned on she could hardly stand it.

It only took seconds of his fingers teasing her clit and two more smacks to send her over the edge, crying out and feeling more juices running from her as she came.

"_Stand up_," he growled in desire. "I'm going to fuck you right here, right now."

She stood, still trembling from her release, and then he did, knocking the chair to the floor in his frantic need to join with her. They were parallel to the window when he pushed her over and entered her hard and fast.

More Hungarian whispers spilled from his lips as he sheathed himself inside of her.

"_Fuck_," he swore in English as he slammed into her, his fingertips digging into her hips. "You like the thought of someone watching us, don't you? It gets you hot and wet. Look at our reflection in the mirror." He reached out to turn her head to the side to make her see. "You're dripping for me. You love this."

Sabine's breasts were bouncing painfully with each of his frenzied thrusts, but as she watched their reflection, she couldn't deny any of his words. The thought of someone seeing them did turn her on, along with the storm outside.

"I do," she grunted. "_So much_."

He thrusted hard for another minute or so before pulling from her and reaching for her hand. His eyes were wild with lust as he pushed her to the bed.

"On your side, knees up," he commanded, and she immediately obeyed, drunk with sensation. He was behind her, his hand finding the wetness between her legs. When he smeared it up to her backside and began pushing the tip of his finger in to her tighter opening, he said, "I'm going to come here."

Sabine stiffened. His finger in there earlier had not caused her pain, but she was wary of his cock trying to fit. "But…won't it hurt? You're rather big."

"I just put the tip in," he said, easily pushing past the ring of muscle using her juices for lubrication. "Please let me try. I must have you."

He worked his finger in and out, and she began to enjoy it like earlier. It was strange initially, but it was starting to give her pleasure. When he pushed a second finger in, it burned just a little making her whimper.

"Touch yourself," he growled into her ear. "Pinch your nipples. Play with your clit."

Sabine played with her breasts with one hand while the other descended to her clitoris, and she found that he was right; it did heighten the pleasure of his fingers.

When he began to scissor his fingers inside her, Sabine forgot about her breasts and clawed the sheets in her fist. "Please," she whispered, not even recognizing the sound of her own voice. "I want to feel you."

Aligning his body with hers, he began to push into her stretched opening.

When she whimpered again, he said, "I want you to hold yourself open for me. I'm ready to come."

Sabine moved her arms so that she could reach around and pull her buttocks apart. In a move she was not expecting, he pulled her hair hard, pushing the head of his manhood inside her at the same time. As she cried out from surprise, pain and pleasure, he only pushed a couple times before he exclaimed loudly and came inside her. It sounded like she'd been attacked by a wild animal just listening to him. It was wonderful, and she was overwhelmed.

"Keep your hands there," he panted, slipping from her, but sliding his middle finger in as far as he could. When he started moving it in circles inside her, Sabine pulled her flesh apart even further without even being asked to.

"What are you doing to me?" she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm starting to feel so very wanton. I shouldn't like this."

"But you do. You're so very naughty, Miss Lesley. You just needed the right person to help you discover it. Did you know that you can orgasm here, as well?"

"I did feel something earlier when your finger was inside me."

"This will be stronger. Play with yourself again. Bring yourself to climax. Tell me when you're close."

Not even questioning his command, Sabine adjusted her hands again and gave herself pleasure. She noticed that his finger had stilled inside her.

It only took a couple minutes for her climax to be upon her. When she whispered, "I'm coming," his finger began to move inside her. It suddenly felt like she was having two different orgasms. The sensations were so intense, she barely made a sound until the ride was over.

Sabine was sweating and panting as he gently removed his finger. "That was – I can't even – wow – "

"You'll want to visit the bathroom," he encouraged her. "What goes in there will come out fairly quickly."

"Okay," she said, still trying to catch her breath. "I'll be right back. If I can still walk."

He was right. The going in had been more pleasant. It was ten minutes before she returned to bed, the storm still raging on outside.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Forgive me if I was too rough that time. You just turned me on so much at that window, I just went primal."

"Don't apologize," she told him, running her fingertips along his forearm. "I loved it. I love everything about this night with you. I just had no idea that there were so many different things to do in the bedroom."

"The possibilities are endless," he said. "Rest for now, and I'll show you more later."

* * *

Another hour or so later, Sabine awoke. She stretched, immediately realizing that she was a little sore…pretty much everywhere. Rolling over to look at him made her smile.

His hair, usually combed neatly and slicked back in place, was mussed and tousled. His nose and chin were strong in nature, and his lips were full and soft; the perfect balance. Even in his current state of sleep with his lips barely parted, he was still the most handsome man that she'd ever seen. She wondered what his life had been like up till then. What had he been like as a child? Did he get good marks in school? Had he gone to college? What other jobs had he had?

Sabine knew that she needed to stop such thoughts. Learning too many details meant becoming closer than they were meant to be, and she was sure that he would not allow that. She doubted that anyone in his life had ever known many details about him. She wasn't even sure what his real name was; her great uncle had always called him Miles, but he had a reputation of changing his employees' names to suit him.

She was torn between wanting to know all that he would share and keeping some mystery intact. That was a small part of the attraction – the shroud of mystery that surrounded him. She supposed that she preferred to keep it that way.

Reaching up, Sabine brushed her thumb along his bottom lip. He jerked slightly and opened his eyes, smiling immediately when his eyes met hers.

"Mmm…Miss Lesley," he whispered. "You're so nice to wake up to. I think we should take another quick bath."

Sabine bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him no, but she was afraid that her soreness might pose a problem for whatever else he might have in mind for them. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure how. Apparently, her concern was obvious.

He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and asked, "Was that suggestion not welcome?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. It's just – "

When she didn't finish, he said, "What is it? You're not bored with me already, I hope."

Sabine smiled. "Oh no; hardly! I just – I'm a little sore is all. I'm afraid it might affect us doing more."

He sensed her discomfort and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her with his entire body. Sabine felt warm and safe and treasured.

"It's all right. That's common. And we've done quite a bit. Let's go bathe, and I promise that we'll do something that won't make you more sore." He reached down to touch her sex gently. "I'll just use my mouth. No pain."

Sabine nodded, relieved that he wasn't upset with her. "All right. I trust you."

They took a shower instead of a bath. Sabine was amazed at how carefully he touched her, gently rubbing his soapy hands up and down her body.

"Will you humor me for a few moments?" he asked.

"With what?"

He pushed her legs together and bent his at the knees, sliding his erection between her thighs, just under her sex.

"With this," he breathed, thrusting himself between her legs.

"Mmm…that feels good," she told him. He wasn't inside her, but just the strokes against her sensitive areas were enough to give her pleasure. He held her tight and kissed her in between moans and sighs. When he came, he cupped her face in his hands and fought to keep kissing her through his orgasm. He groaned and whimpered against her lips, and it was so very intimate to her.

He stood fully as he wrapped his arms around her once more and held her tight.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Sabine said. "That felt good. And you keeping your mouth on me like that was divine."

"You liked that?"

"I did."

"Mmm…everything is so easy with you. I never thought that we could be so sexually compatible."

As they rinsed off the soap, she asked, "What did you expect for tonight when you were coming up with the empty teapots?"

"I wasn't real sure. I knew what my proclivitees were, but I didn't think that yours would be the same. In fact, I anticipated only staying for an hour or so because I thought that that might be enough for you."

"Has that happened to you before?"

"Oh yes. A few have discovered that I was more than what they wanted, and so it was a short evening."

"That's a shame for them."

He shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. A woman has to be completely comfortable with such things. I suppose that's why I'm still single. I know it's a lot for one woman to handle."

Sabine smiled proudly. "I've handled it pretty well, I think."

"Yes you have. I've had a remarkably good time with you. Come. Let's dry off so I can make you feel as good as I felt moments ago."

After they'd finished, he scooped Sabine up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her down gently and then joined her.

"This time is all for you," he said before kissing her slowly and deeply. His mouth began a descent down her body from her neck to her breasts and across her abdomen and finally to the center of her body. He rested on his elbows between her legs, taking his time as he spread her labia with his fingertips.

Sabine watched as he held her open and gazed at her. Had he done that earlier, it would have made her self-conscious, but after everything that they'd done, it only served to turn her on. When his hot mouth finally touched her sex, Sabine closed her eyes and moaned.

"_Yes_," she hissed. And thus began a dance that caused her to moan and writhe and grasp the sheets as his mouth pleasured her. He seemed to know just what to do and when, bringing her to the edge over and over without letting her topple over completely.

"You have to – I need – _God_, you're driving me crazy," she panted.

Aiming for her release, he spread her wider and concentrated his effort on the little pearl between her legs, flicking it with his tongue as quickly as he could. Every muscle in Sabine's body was clenched, and he was winding her up tighter and tighter.

"_Yes_," she breathed. "_Oh_…"

When her orgasm struck, she nearly vaulted off the bed. He grabbed her hips to try and hold her down as she bucked and thrashed about. Sabine cried out and moaned with every hard pulse from within her.

When his mouth finally left her dripping center, she was a panting, quivering mess.

"I must say, I love making you come," he purred, crawling up towards her. "You're so responsive; so vocal."

Sabine smiled before he leaned in for a kiss, not bothered at being able to taste herself on his lips.

"That felt so damn good," she told him with a heavy sigh.

"And you taste just as good," he added, rolling to her side. "We're both sated. Let's sleep."

"I don't even know what time it is," she said, rolling over and snuggling up against him, her back to his chest.

"Neither do I," he said, draping his arm over her waist.

As they started to drift off, Sabine decided that she wanted to know just one thing about him, so she asked, "Is your real name Miles?"

"It is not. Your uncle chose that for me."

"Will you tell me your real name?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Tomorrow," he said quietly.

* * *

When Sabine woke the next morning, she languidly stretched and rolled to her back, not surprised that she was alone. A small pop of color caught her eye, and when she turned to look at the empty pillow beside her, she saw a single red rose lying on it along with a note.

Sabine smiled as she reached for the pretty flower, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. She picked up the note, and in his bold, pristine cursive writing was:

"_A beautiful evening with a beautiful lady that will never be forgotten. Until next time, Miska."_

Sabine grinned. His real name was Miska.

As she lay in bed replaying the previous few hours over in her mind, she didn't know what the future would hold, but she did know that breakfast – and the rest of her stay, for that matter – was going to be interesting.

Very interesting indeed.


End file.
